This invention pertains to the field of the high-yield extraction of DNA, RNA and proteins from nonliquid biological samples or cells in suspension, in the natural state or in preparations, e.g., alimentary preparations.
Known in the state of the art are various processes for extracting nucleic acids and proteins from samples that employ an initial step of grinding the sample by means of various processes such as crushing, ultrasound, high pressure, etc.
It is valuable with soft samples to grind them at very low temperature to diminish the risks of degradation of the macromolecules and facilitate the breaking up of the cells and, thus, improve the yield of the extractions. This is followed by various treatments of the sample designed to wash it, eliminate the cell membranes and undesired products. The first step is not systematically implemented.
This invention relates to a device for grinding biological samples to extract DNA, RNA and proteins including a multiplicity of rotary hammers supported by a hammer-carrier block and a lower mobile tray, the tray being movable between an operating position close to the hammer-carrier block and a rest position away from the hammer-carrier block, each of the hammers including at least one conduit for distribution of liquid.